a good case of amniesia
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: Ichigo in a moment of klutzyness falls off a waterfall! but she doesn't die! why? kish, trying to find her to get her alone sees her fall, and revies her! but when she wakes, she remebers nothing, and it's up to kish to tell her who she is, and who he is
1. Chapter 1

I first advertised this to be up-and-coming in 'the dark mews' so after much forgetting and procrastination here it is! (the cat face below and after the row of stars, is my new symbol)

**********************************************=~.*=**

**Ichigo's POV**

I am a klutz.

I am so amazingly Klutzy that I had managed to fall off the walkway into the raging river below, now I was screaming at the top of my lungs but, today, the forest was empty of people, and none heard me. My head resurfaced I looked ahead of me, the water seemed to abruptly end… a waterfall, so wow I hadn't even died in battle with the aliens in an honorable way, or died with Masaya as my old husband beside me, I was going to die in a river because of a misplaced step, whoever said that life wasn't fair was right, it isn't. I screamed as the sensation of gravity changed and I could feel myself falling, I also heard desperate sobs, were those mine? Probably, I looked down, at least there weren't any rocks, maybe I could survive… no I had heard that hitting water from a high distance up, especially when you happen to be falling face-first at it, was the equivalent to hitting cement… damn.

**Kish's POV**

I was looking for Ichigo, after hearing that she was heading out to the forest trail, I knew an opportunity had struck, when could I get her perfectly alone with no one even having a chance of being nearby? Not ever again that's when. So when I heard a shrill cry for help mixed with cries of desperation, I knew that something had gone amiss, I flew forward ignoring the branches that were slapping at my face, and I arrived just in time to see Ichigo hit the bottom of a waterfall, I teleported to her and quickly got her out of the water, she wasn't breathing, I was now glad that Pai had forced me and Tart to learn some medical stuff, so I began to use the CPR technique, I put my palms against her chest and pumped, one, two, three times, then I pinched her nose and breathed into her mouth, I felt my breath swell her lungs, I pumped again, one, two… she coughed and spluttered and her eyes flew open, they had a vulnerable look to them.

"Where am I?" she asked tentatively

"You're here in the forest with me." I told her

"Who are you?" she couldn't remember! And I had thought that being alone with her had been a once in a lifetime opportunity! I looked at her and spoke.

**=~.*= |*********************************************| =~.*=**

So what do you think? You all probably know what Kish's reply is going to be right? Hehe! I am writing this feeling like a zombie who isn't in control of themselves, I feel like someone else is doing the typing now that probably means I should go to bed now, right? Or eat a snack, I'm kind of hungry, anyways if you were wondering why I was writing so dejected like, that is why, please review, because that is a very kind thing to do okay!


	2. the bet

Hi! Hehe, you all probably know what's going to happen right? Hehe, well enjoy!

****************************************=~.*=

**Ichigo's POV**

I opened my eyes, to find myself staring into the amber eyes of a green haired boy. I realized something, even though I can I remember how speak, and what words mean, and other basic things, I can't remember anything about myself, who I am, what my past is, and why I was here, and I certainly did not know who the boy that was leaning over me anxiously watching my every move was.

"Where am I?" I asked shyly, surprise lit the boy's eyes

"You're in the forest with me." He told me

"Who are you?" I asked,

"I'm your boyfriend" he told me earnestly, I already had a feeling that I knew this boy from somewhere, in a personal way, so when he told me that it seemed right,

"I'm glad you're here with me… what happened?" he looked concerned

"You fell off a cliff into the water below" I had fallen into the water from that high? I thought looking at the ominous cliff

"It's a good thing you were with me to save me" I told him, he smiled and offered his hand, I took it, and he helped me up

"Um, I'm sorry, but can you tell me what your name is, and what my name is?" I asked somewhat ashamed for my lack of knowledge

"Sure, your name is Ichigo, and my name is Kish, or Kisshu, it's up to you." He replied kindly, I felt a surge of warmth

"Thanks for being so patient with me" he grinned

"No problem, anyways do you wanna keep walking or do you want to go home?" I thought for a moment

"Let's keep walking"

"Okay." We continued walking through the lovely, sunny forest hand-in-hand talking about random things, and he told me everything, he told me about my job with four other girls at a café, he told me about my ex named Masaya, and he told me something, that I had a hard time digesting, he told me that I was a super-hero

"You can't be serious?" I asked bewildered

"I'm not lying, you can transform into a cat-girl" I blinked twice, _transform into a cat-girl?_

"So like cat-woman?"

"No, you'd pown cat woman any day" he assured

"Really?"

"Yup, really"

"Cool." We were nearing the end of the trail by this time, Kish turned to me and spoke softly, but with a grave tone underlining everything he said

"Look Kitty~Cat, there's something you should know, your friends and boss, and well almost everybody doesn't approve of me as your boyfriend…" he hung his head sadly

"But why, your so, _perfect_" I told him, suddenly angry at the others, who were they to tell me who I should love, and who I shouldn't?  
"Thanks, but the others don't see me the way you do, and they'll tell you anything to make you doubt our relationship, and I really don't want to lose you Kitten" I smiled at him lovingly, I loved the way he looked at me, and the way he said my nick-name, I stopped walking and I faced him, and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close, I spoke, my face only a few centimeters away from his face

"Don't you worry, I won't believe a thing they say, because I love you, and that's that." and with that I closed the distance between us and passionately kissed him, he kissed me back, and it felt so natural, our tongues entwined, his hands in my hair, my arms around his neck, our love was the strongest thing I had known so far, and it would probably be the strongest thing I knew for years to come. After who knows how long, minutes, hours, seconds? We stopped for breath, and then we began to walk again, together, both still feeling warm.

"Kish, one more thing…"

"Yeah?"

"Where do I live?"

"I'll walk you home"

"Thanks" I told him. And when I got home that night and collapsed in a heap on my bed I still wished that I could make-out with him again, soon I fell asleep, and my dreams were filled forests, waters, and my love.

**Kish's POV**

I literally floated away after walking Ichigo home. I could still taste her on my tongue and smell her scent around me, the scent of fresh strawberries, and fresh-cut grass. And the best thing was; she loved me! She had initiated the kiss, I hadn't. Eventually I ended up back in the mid-dimension where my comrades and I lived in.

"Hey Pai, hey Tart" they exchanged odd glances

"How come you didn't call us midget, and nerd?" Tart asked somewhat worried, I waved it off, and started towards my room

"My dear boy, I'm in _love_"

"So? That ol' hag doesn't even like you" he told me

"Shut your mouth, you better not say anything mean to her, forever now, she's my _girlfriend_"

"How the hell did that happen? Did you blackmail her?" asked Pai

"Psht! No, she fell down a waterfall, and lost her memory, and when she woke up, by the way thank you for teaching me CPR, I was the only one around, and she believes that I'm her boyfriend, and that Masaya is her ex, and she actually loves me, she told me she won't let her comrades tell her anything different, in fact, she made-out with me, and I didn't start it" I told him proudly

"So you lied to her, to get her to love you?" I faltered and my head lowered an inch

"Well, when you say it like that…" I shook my head to clear the confusing thoughts

"You know what, she has a choice to not like me, and she chose to love me."

"But what if she falls back in love with Masaya?"

"I don't think she will, I did tell her that he was an ex, and I think she really loves me"

"But what will you do when she gets her memory back?" he fired off, I didn't have an answer for that

"Then, I guess I hope that she still loves me best." Tart spoke up

"You up for a bet? When she gets her memory back, if she still loves you, then you win, but if she doesn't love you then _I _win 'Kay?" I grinned

"Sure, what are the stakes?"

"If I win, I get to call you a dork for a month, and you can't call me a midget for at least a year."

"And if _I _win, you have to ask that monkey mew out, deal?" we grinned evilly to each other and shook hands, and then I went off to get some sleep, and to enroll in Ichigo's school.

*********************************************=~.*=

Hehe ah yes a bet, hehe who do you think will win? And yeah… they made out, but nothing more kk! So how'd you like the chapie? I am writing in the wee hours again, it's two nineteen, and I'm listing to the radio, it's playing 'what's my name' by rihana, oh wait it changed, now it's 'hold it against me' by bratty spears… anywho buh-bye for now!


	3. first attack

Blech, I hate algerbra math homework…

***********************************************=~.*= **

**Ichigo's POV**

I rose early, the sky outside was still streaked with the first rays of the summer sun, ah summer, soon there would be no school and I could spend everyday with Kisshu-kun. I got out of bed and stretched, then I went to my closet, what was my school uniform again? Whatever, one day wearing something else ought to be allowed, I threw on a pale sea-foam green tank-top and a white plated mini skirt with Black and silver plaid knee-high socks. Then I brushed out my shiny red hair, and tied a ribbon on the side of it,I grabbed my school bag, a paper was sticking out of it:

_Math Links 9, lesson 7.3 dividing polynomials by monomials._

The first ten questions were done, but I still needed to do eight more, I looked at question 11

_A rectangular fish tank has the dimensions shown, in meters. The volume of the tank can be represented by 7.5w²-3w._

_A) what polynomial expression represents the area of the base of the tank?_

_B) what polynomial expression represents the length of the tank?_

_C) what is the length of the tank if the width is 0.6m? what is the volume of the tank?_

I didn't really want to do my homework, as my time could be better used elsewhere, but I felt like I needed to, so I sighed and got down to business…

After I had finished all of the questions neatly, the sun had just finished rising and the warm rays hit my face gently, I walked down the stairs completely ready for school except for eating breakfast, my mom and dad weren't up yet so I quickly fried some eggs and ate, then I left a note on the table for my family telling them I had gone to school, then I left the house. It was then I realized that I had no idea where my school was. I stopped walking in mid-pace, and a business man crashed into me from behind, he cursed at me loudly

"You ***** watch your step!" then out of nowhere Kish was there, he faced the angered man, and spoke respectively but with firmness

"Don't you talk to her like that, it was your fault, as you were focusing on your cell phone" Kish pointed to the electronic device in the man's hand, the man took a quick glance, and blushed, he apologized then continued on his way. We watched him walk away, and then I turned to the one I had been dreaming of all night,

"Thanks Kish, it's just…"

"You forgot where school was?" I nodded blushing embarrassedly; he spoke once more lifting my now bent head up to his face

"Hey, don't be embarrassed at who you are, be proud, because you are perfect." He kissed me lightly on the lips, I kissed back, but he only gave me one kiss this time, though I longed for more, he took my hand

"Come on Kitten, we have to go! By the way… did you forget what the school uniform was?" he asked noticing my apparel

"Sorta" he grinned and rolled his eyes, then we walked together towards the school, getting there five minutes before the bell rang. It turned out we had all of our classes together today, I thanked god silently, not knowing what I would have done without him.

Halfway through our socials class, we began to pass notes, as this class was the most boring class of them all, the teacher just droned on, and on, and on… so I tore out a small piece of paper out of my pink spiral note book, and wrote in neat bubbly letters

_Hey Kish, this class is soo… snore, I wish I could just be with you in the forest again, _3

I discreetly passed him the note, he took it and read it, then he spent a few minutes writing a reply

_Me too, after your work today do you want to go out to someplace nice?_ 3

I read it analyzing every word written by his hand, then I began to write a message back, when the door to the class room opened; a boy sauntered in, he had brown eyes and black hair, he also matched the description of my ex perfectly, he took one look at me and spoke while on his way to his seat,

"Where were you yesterday?"

"I was with my boyfriend, will you leave me alone already!" I hissed the reply at him, he looked surprised and spoke, the surprise was evident in his voice too

"But I _am _your boyfriend"

"Maybe in your dreams, but you've been my ex for a long time now, so unless you want me to tell the teacher that your sexually harassing me, I suggest you leave me alone" I told him venom lacing my every word, the boy looked hurt, but he finally left me alone on the most part, but he kept sneaking glances at me throughout the class, but thankfully before to long the bell rang it's single monotone sound, and it was lunch-time. I quickly gathered up my stuff and went over to Kish who was still putting away his textbook, I picked his bag up off the ground and held it out for him

"Thanks" he told me giving me a peck on the cheek, then we left the school grounds with an hour to kill.

**Kish's POV**

The school uniform was really irritatingly uncomfortable, but it was one of the small prices I would pay. As I walked with Ichigo, I thought back to socials class, Ichigo had actually told off her real boyfriend for me, but to her I was her real boyfriend now, I smiled happily, who would have ever thought this was possible? But my brother's words still plagued me at the back of my mind, what would I do if she regained her memory? What would she do if she got her memory back? It just made our time together all that more valuable. I thought back to this kiss this morning, I had kissed her, but she had kissed back, and her whole body seemed to beg for more than just one kiss. I vaguely wondered; how far she would let me go? But I cleared the thought from my mind, and instead focused on us in the present, walking down the sidewalk nearing the park with its many walkways and secret gardens and rivers. We entered the park, we sort of just followed each other till we ended up at a lonely clearing filled with polychromatic wildflowers and lush green grass, we sat down.

"So…" I trailed off, not really knowing what to say, Ichigo was also at a loss for words, right now we were just together, and that was all that we needed, well maybe not all, I leaned closer to Ichigo, and stared into her melty chocolate brown eyes, she stared back at me, and before either of us knew what was really happening we were together lips binding us, I begged for entry to her mouth, she let me in, our mouths moved together, our tongues playing some sort of twister game. I could feel her in all my being as I kissed her with such strength that I had never known before, she gave a yelp of pleasure, and kissed back harder. We were there under the warm sun, the trees keep our cover, French kissing like our lives depended on it, then out of nowhere a cougar chimera screeched, we broke apart surprised, Ichigo caught a glimpse of the mutated forest creature, it's claws were four inches long sharp and gleaming, you could see it's muscles bunching under it's fur as it prepared to pounce

"ICHIGO! Get back!" I screamed jumping up to guard her, I summoned my dragon blades, the metal flashed in the light, Ichigo was sobbing hysterically

"What's going on!" she cried to me

"It's one of the creatures, you usually fight! Ichigo I need you to go cat-woman I can't defeat it on my own, it's to strong!"

"I fight these… all the time?" she looked like she was going to pass out but she didn't she steeled herself and closed her eyes, I couldn't watch her any longer as I had to hold this thing off, but where had it come from? Not tart, we were betting and he couldn't afford to kill her or me, Pai? Maybe, he never liked Ichigo, or me as a matter of fact. _'Well Pai, I hope your ready to die.' _I thought harshly running up to the Chimera and slashing at it with my weapons, it's purple-black blood came out of it's wounds, but it was hardly fazed, it just roared and took a swipe at me, it's claws made contact with my skin, I let out piercing scream, Ichigo also screamed and a light flashed bright around her, when it cleared she was wearing a tube top shirt that had a folded down lip of fabric (it was folded down by five inches), it had a checkered pattern of black and strawberry, from the end of the folded fabric down it was only a plain pattern of a pale sort of bubble gum pink, she was wearing white shorts that went down to mid-thigh, and also had a rolled up style, the rolled up cuffs of either side were different colours, of side was black while to other was strawberry pink. She was wearing white flats and had a checkered black and pink choker with a black mew pendant edged with it's glowing pink designs. Her cat ears and tail were out and she had a determined look in her eyes. She had a really weird weapon, it looked like pink & black magic marker, she called out her attack

"Ribbon Strawberry Sky Marker!" she pulled the cap on the marker and I stared in disbelief as she drew all sorts of exquisite patterns in the sky around her, the patterns were all black with see through middles so you could see the trees behind them, but as soon as she connected the last line, the inner part of the drawings glowed pink and flew towards the chimera, they wrapped around it, trapping it, they slowly got closer and closer to it, shrinking slowly at first but then it began to shrink rapidly, the creature screamed a metal-on-metal type scream, and it turned into a glowing light shadow of it, and it warped into it's two true states, a cougar and a predasite. (A/N lots of people only call these 'jellyfish things' but their actually called predasites!) I quickly went to the predasite and slashed at it, destroying it. Ichigo's attack was no longer attacking, but created a pathway that ended abruptly in mid-air, the cougar slunk along the pathway, and disappeared, and for a moment Kish could see where to, it was a beautiful forest, somewhere that would be perfect for it to live, then the designs disappeared all together. Ichigo turned to him, her eyes aglow

"Did you see what I did?" she asked, then she noticed my wounds which had finally started to bleed, I was cut all over, she came up to me and ran her cold nimble fingers over my arms inspecting like

"Well, the cuts aren't too bad but they're bleeding heavily, you should get some band-aids and some polysporn on them." I nodded my skin shivering slightly at her light touch. Suddenly she gasped

"What is it?" I asked alarmed

"We have to get back to school, also I'm stuck like this, and your all cut!" she exclaimed

"Well, you can transform back, just think thoughts of being your normal self, I'll just bandage these cuts, and hide them under my shirt sleeves." I told her, relief came to her eyes, but it was still hinting at worry

"Don't worry little kitten, I heal fast" she nodded an okay, I embraced her, and she smiled then transformed herself back,

"Lets go, before we're late!" she said, taking hold of my hand and beginning to sprint, I moved with her running slower than I was actually able to so that I could keep pace with her. as we sprinted away, I caught a glimpse of dark hair, and the gleam of hating eyes.

**********************************************=~.*=

The chapter ends! And I don't know what I said but a lovely person, thought I was going to do no more making out? Of course I'm going to add that, sheesh! What do you take me for? No Jk sorry for the confusion, also yeah, I checked, Pai was a little out of character last chapter, and I did not mean to call Brittney spears bratty spears, typo as I was soo tired… -.- zzzzz eh? What oh yeah.. hehe, please review and be on the look out for the next chapter!


	4. i didn't really want to right?

Zomg! What do you call it when you want to stay up to write but, the idea's aren't coming? It's not writer's block 'cause obviously I'm writing, but my latest chapter's suck, and I'm having trouble dedicating myself to finish the chapters… argh! Curse you Writer's Annoyance! Well here's hoping things turn around! Also I'm kinda addicted to RESERVoiR CHRoNiCLE TSUBASA right now soo… . here's the chapie before I lose it completely!

**********************************************=~.*=

**Ichigo's POV**

As we entered the classroom the bell rang, good we had just made it on time! I stole a glance at Kish and myself before sitting down, I still had the feeling of having cat ears and tail on me, wow I still couldn't believe that I had did that! And Kish he had some sort of double-blade weapon. Maybe that was the weird feeling that I kept getting, we were a super-hero team! I looked at the boy I loved and knew I would be teamed with for a long time to come; the bandages on his arms were faintly visible under his shirt sleeve. I sighed he had gotten hurt on my account! The teacher began to speak, and a wave of drowsiness hit me, well time to slug through class.

_AFTER SCHOOL_

My arm was linked with Kish's as he walked me to my after school job at café mew mew, what a strange but comforting name… as we walked in through the doors the only inhabitants, my co-workers were inside as it didn't open until three thirty, and it was twenty after. As we entered chatting about school all eyes turned to us, every girl had their mouth wide-open and looked completely shocked, the little one rubbed her eyes

"Ichigo-senpai?" she asked using an honourific, her usage of it proved how close we were, we weren't. I didn't know what her name was I knew I should remember it and everyone in here had names of food, but that's all I could remember. (**A/N/rant **and to answer a reviewed question, she remembers all the useless crap, like homework, and uh… well homework, yes, that is sad, but poor ol' Ichigo needs Kish for everything, so I think remembering a little homework is fair to him, but it's not like she's some genius, Mwahahaha! Just you all wait! Hehehehe… *her evil plan running through mind*)

"Pudding" whispered Kish, I gave his hand a thankful squeeze

"What is it Pudding-san?" I asked back

"Why are you with Kish?" exclaimed the blue one who was drinking tea, the smell of it reminded me of her name, yes, she was the bitchy tea drinker

"Minto-baka, I am with Kish because he is my _boyfriend_ why else would I be with him?"

"Your dating him?" said the quiet green-haired one looking genuinely surprised, I suppressed a sigh

"Yes, I am dating my boyfriend, other wise he wouldn't be my boyfriend, he'd be my friend. Why are you all so disapproving?" the cool-headed one, her name was pomegranate or something, spoke

"You hate him, he is the alien who has been stalking you for half a year"

"Bull! I've been dating him for a few weeks now and he is caring and kind, and he isn't an alien, he is special, like me! I love him!" I told her fiercely

"What do you know of being special Ichigo? You are a mew mew, your main mission in life is to defeat the aliens" she paused to point at Kish "like him, you work here in this café as a part time for a cover and to have an income, the blue haired one is Minto, the blonde Pudding, the green lettuce"

"And your pomegranate"

"No I'm Zakuro Fujiwa, I'm a model and a singer, mint is rich, pudding can perform, lettuce is gentle, and your Ichigo"

"SO that's all I am to you?" I spat, she didn't reply to me, but spoke instead to Kish

"What did you do to her alien-creep"

"I did nothing" he told, he was telling the truth for the girl backed off

"You know I don't know why I put up with you people! I should just get a job elsewhere, where they respect people!" I said

"That creature, will get no respect from me Ichigo-baka" commented a Blondie boy with the harsh eyes of a critic

"And who are you to come stomping into our discussion and start dissing my boyfriend!"

"Look at him, does he look human?" he demanded point rudely, I inspected Kisshu, he had dark forest-y green hair, and amber eyes, his pupils were slightly slit like a cats, and he had a slight fang point to his canine teeth, he didn't look entirely human, but I myself wasn't really human, and it didn't matter to me! I was feeling flustered at all of this criticism, and was glad that my love had warned me ahead of time, gawd how had I ever managed working here?"

"Hey, Ichigo what about Masaya, I thought he was your boyfriend?" asked pudding

"That loser? I dumped him ages ago" I informed her

"What?" she exclaimed

"Whaddya mean 'what'" I harrumphed, she just stared at me like a fish, jaw working but no sound coming forth

"Look if all your going to do is get mad at me for nothing, then I'm outta here!" I exclaimed heading out of the doors with Kish in tow

I got home to find that my parents were still out; perfect I didn't feel like being with anyone but Kish right now.

"They're so mean!" I told him flopping down into my bed

"I'm sorry about that happening to you, maybe I shouldn't have walked you…" he said repentantly

"Naw it's not you it's them" I said getting up and putting my bag beside my desk, I took out my ipod, it only had a few songs on it, so I plugged it into the computer,

"Hey make yourself at home" I told him from the screen,

"Alright!" he said his warm breath suddenly lacing down my neck

"Kish, gimme a break for a bit will you?" I asked lovingly

"Oh alright" he said overdramatically picking up his homework, I looked up 'list of good songs' on the internet, I had about a few billion results, I click one randomly, it named dozens of songs by artists who seemed to be popular, they had names like 'lady gaga'

'Riahna'

'little Wayne'

'ne-yo'

'never rest'

'B.O.B'

'pink'

'avril lagvenge'

'natilia kills'

'wiz katifia'

'diddy dirty money'

'edward maya'

'taylor swift'

'black-eyed peas'

'keisha shante'

'keshia'

'neon trees'

'maroon 5'

'fefe dobsin'

'usher'

'enricha glacious'

'pitbull'

'flo rider'

'akon'

'dev'

And a whole list of others, all of the songs seemed good enough so I scrolled to the bottom and clicked the 'download free' button, a loading bar appeared and it raced by as each song loaded, I set the computer to automatically play the music once it was done, then I sat down beside Kish, he was sleeping with his homework in his lap,

"How do you fall asleep so fast?" I asked loudly into hid elfin shaped ear, he woke with a start

"What the arceus?" he shouted I laughed hard

"Oh!" he gasped

"you're done?" I nodded

"That's good" he pulled me close to him, soon I was on top of him, my heart was racing, I rolled off quickly (haha awkward teenager moment)

"Are you thirsty?" I demanded running downstairs to get a couple of cokes from the fridge.

I returned a few minutes later, and the music on the computer started to play, it was the song by Natilia kills called 'mirrors'

"_shut your mouth and close the door _

_I wanna watch you while you take it off, _

_I'm gonna take a blindfold put it on, _

_and then I drop the letter to the floor_

_I said shut up!_

_Turning the lights out burning a candle_

_And the mirrors don't fall tonight _

_Turning the lights out tighten the handcuffs_

_And the mirrors don't fall tonight" _

I ran to my desk and put the music on pause, this wasn't the type of music I wanted to listen to at the moment… so I closed my eyes and picked another song at random some cool music played and the singer began to do the song

"_If you wanna get with me there's some things you got to know_

_I like my beats fast and my bass down low *it's the cataract* (echoed)_

_It's like one, two, three, _

_yea if I could take this drink and just stuff it"_

I shut the thing up again, seeing the song was 'bass down low' by dev. this song didn't seem appropriate for the moment either…

"Hey little kitten what's the matter?" asked Kish from behind his arms comfortingly around my waist, turned around to him my face redder than blood,

"N-nothing!"

"You don't want to kiss right?" he asked, I sighed in relief inwardly

"No I love kissing you, but that's all I want to do…" I told him

"Hey, don't worry, what do you take me for?" he asked hurt

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine" I turned the music back on but changed the songs, it was 'price tag' by jesse jay featuring B.O.B this song was more good for calming me down, I kissed him gently, he kissed me back just as tender, his kiss left me begging for more, and unlike the last time where I couldn't get another I could, and that's what I did, soon we were tangled up in each other's arms kissing, I felt his cold chest on my own, that's when I realized how far we had gone, I was only wearing a bra and jeans, while he was wearing his usual mid-riff showing shirt but, it was untied at the top, I turned red

"O-oh…umm…" I stammered

"Ah… I'm sorry Ichigo, especially after what you'd said!" he told me I heard an unexpected 'click' we both swiveled our head to the door, my parents walked in and saw us, the way we were, topless, flushed, and wrapped around each other so protectively, the loud music playing sounded so inappropriate right now.

"Ichigo?" asked my mom in a small whisper, my father on the other hand had no problems screaming

"HOW DARE YOU! ANDWHO IS THIS BOY! ICHIGO! YOU ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE!" at the mention of deep, I remembered something, a threat, his name had something to do with deep… suddenly a chimera smashed into the room via the window.

*********************************************=~.*=

Ack! I didn't mean for my master make-out plan to happen during this chap, but it worked it's way in… sorry for the major T rated stuff, anywhoosal u know the deal, review!

It's weird 'I'm coming home' just came on, does that mean I should type up it's next chapter? Weird. But I can't type no more, my creativity is clogging up, dumb half-black…


	5. no title

To whomever asked, no Ichigo is not going to go dark. She is going to stay Ichigo, and that is my plan, a couple important things for you guys to know, I have spring break as of tomorrow, and therefore, I wont be able to go on the computer for 2 weeks, sorry but we'll all have to live with that. and I do have writer's block now. and on another unrelated note, I've been feeling absolutely talent-less lately…

*******************************************=~.*=

**Kish's POV**

A chimera animal? What was it doing here though? Ichigo's parents were screaming at the beast, it was a bird chimera with razor like feathers on it's wings, it kept trying to slash at things, and it did manage to cut me. Without being asked Ichigo transformed herself to fight it, oddly she did no call out to transform, she did it silently. I knew this chimera had not been Pai's I had asked him last night about the rouge one in the park the other day and he said it hadn't been his, tart had also vouched for Pai so I let it drop, and now I realized, this chimera had a different sort of energy style, the way it attacked looked and seemed to think was different from mine or my comrades' chimeras.

I summoned my dragon blades and started to attack sending streams of electrical energy at it, or cutting at it. Then Ichigo preformed her attack

"Ribbon Strawberry Sky Marker!" she called out, raising her felt pen, then once more she made those intricate patterns, as I watched I noticed something, I went to the broken window and looked out, there! At the edge of the forest! It was a human figure, a boy black hair? He seemed to be about the same age as us, and yet not? This was strange, I tried to call out at him, but he left, and when I turned back, Ichigo was done with the bird chimera.

"Now" she sighed "what to do with my parents?"

"Umm… maybe I could get Pai to try to erase their memories?"

"Pie?" she asked

"Not the food, my brother." I explained

"Okay, I guess it's worth a shot" she nodded

"Wait here" I ran downstairs and then teleported back to our other dimension

"Pai, I need your help!"

"For what?" called the grouchy alien

"To erase minds"

"What did you do this time?" he asked flying into the room

"There was a chimera attack on two people, and they would be better off forgetting it" I told him

"What did you do" he asked again, knowing that wasn't the only reason

"They caught me and my girlfriend kissing." I said ashamedly

"I'll do it, if you do everything I tell you to do for a week."

"Deal… so long as that isn't anything to do with Ichigo" I replied

"Tch! Fine have it your way, but only this once"

Pai came back to Ichigo's house with me, and Ichigo, like she said she would, had waited upstairs for us to return. Pai quickly erased the minds of her parents, then left. Ichigo and I were left to clean up the mess.

"Kish, look, about earlier, I didn't mean to kiss you… like that, and would it be okay if we kept our bodies just a bit further away from each other? I mean for now" she stuttered

"Sure" I said kindly "Anything for you kitten" she smiled

"Thanks"

"Hey Ichigo, during that fight I saw someone, or at least sort of saw someone"

"What?" she asked

"I know, it sounds weird to me too but listen, I think the person I saw is deliberately trying to sabotage us or something" I said, she laughed

"Sabotage us? Who would want to do that?"

"Yeah, I guess your right…" I quieted down a bit after. And half an hour later the whole mess was cleaned up, and I was back home.

"Hey Pai, I need you to do something…"

*******************************************=O.~=

End of chapter sorry 'bout the length, but I made a promise to try to update all my stories after spring brake, and I'm crunching the deadline, anyways please review and whatnot


End file.
